


Playing with your food or Mizuki loves bananas too much

by Synchro_Lies



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bananas, Crack, Food Kink, Food Porn, Other, What Have I Done, bad uses of banana, or rather too mch sexy usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchro_Lies/pseuds/Synchro_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was such a delicious looking banana. It's white creamy color was full of nutrients that were good for the body. What awaited him was fruity ecstasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with your food or Mizuki loves bananas too much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://yoliole.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fyoliole.tumblr.com%2F).



> Someone I know wanted Mizuki/bananas and I decided why not? I had to pause a lot as I wrote this, because damn, I couldn't take this seriously enough. Just, Mizuki and bananas. I have no Beta.... So there might be mistakes here and there, all of them mine~ Enjoy the cracker

Mizuki loved food , there was nothing better than eating food. Despite his love or it, he knew how to be moderate about it. After all, eating too much would probably case him indigestion, and unwanted gain of weight. he had to remain fit for his team. So he was always careful when, how much and what to eat. Right now he currently held a banana in his hands, his fingers pressing lightly against the skin as he began to peel it off. 

"Hmm..." A low hum vibrated through his body as each layer of skin came off. Excitement drummed into his body, tongue flickering out and licking his rather dry lips. 

It was such a delicious looking banana. It's white creamy color was full of nutrients that were good for the body. What awaited him was fruity ecstasy. 

Mizuki pressed the tip of the banana against his lips, the sweet aroma already snaring him into oblivion and he had yet to get his first taste. His tongue darted out, giving the tender, almost fleshy shaft a lick, it's rich sweet flavoring merely a teasing sensation against his tongue. He slid it around it's underside, making sure to taste it thoroughly, his saliva coating the fruit entirely. Once he was satisfied with his through first tasting, he had the urge to suck it. 

His rose, wet lisp parted slightly open, allowing the head of the banana to press between them, and soon enough Mizuki had the entire tip inside. "Ngh...." He couldn't help but let a small moan come past his lips, as pressed the banana further into his mouth and back out again. 

The banana tasted so good, and felt so good with his mouth wrapped around it, a small trail of saliva already dribbling down his chin and he may or may not have a tent in his pants. It always happened every time he ate food, specially bananas or peaches. For some reason he couldn't help himself to taste, suck and play with it. 

"Nghmph...." And so he sucked on the fruit making sure his teeth didn't accidentally dug into the soft shaft. Mizuki would also alternate sucking with licking the banana, by the time he had enough of simply getting small, wonderful tastes the banana was all but mush, drenched in saliva. 

"Ah... I really can't wait to fully taste you... To completely devour you." He talked to the banana lovingly, his eyes hazy with lust. 

And thus once the again, the banana went back into his mouth, his teeth sinking into the flesh and before he knew Mizuki was exploding. Hick gave a jerk, now painfully restricted against the fabric of his pants. "Ngh.....ah...." A moan came past his lips, finally he had taken the first bite. There was nothing like it's potent, sweet flavor, all around his mouth as he chewed slowly, and swallowed erotically. Small bits of chunk dribbled down his chin, mixing in with the drying saliva. 

Mizuki was in heaven. His heart picked up as he took a second bite, and a third, body growing hot, his shirt beginning to cling to his body, sweat pouring, droplets trickling down his forehand and neck. 

"Ngh...oh...ah...." More moans as he took more bites until there was nothing left of the delicious, flavor banana, expect the remains in his fingers. He give his hands an adoring look before he pressed his own fingers to his mouth. 

His tongue lapped over his sticky fingers, liking and sucking whatever remains of the banana were left. E when they were wiped clean, he still kept sucking on them, coating them with saliva. He withdrew a hand however, using it to undo the buckle of his pants, unzipping it and letting them hung low below his ass. His erection peeked from the hem of his boxers, the tip of the cock leaking pre-cum already. 

Mizuki palmed his dick, rubbing it against the fabric of the boxers, enjoying the stimulation from sucking his fingers the banana flavor and friction. But he needed more. the banana was not enough and even less a simple masturbation to his needy cock. He pushed his pats and boxers down his ankles, hand now gripping the cock with fervor. 

"Ngh...ah..." Small needy moans and gasps escaped from his throat, but were muffled by his own fingers as he kept on sucking on them. 

Mizuki still felt empty... Something was missing. he withdrew the fingers away from his mouth and out of curiosity guided them to where his entrance was. The digit pressed against his anus teasingly, saliva coating it's exterior. He pushed them past the rim, breaking and entering him. "Ngh..." It was a weird sensation, albeit it felt strangely good, so he kept pushing his fingers before backing them out and pushing back in. "Ah..." He still felt empty, but now he knew what he wanted, what he needed to fill in this emptiness that cradled his body. 

Mizuki pressed a second finger inside, scissoring his insides. By now he was stroking his cock with more urgency, the sloshing sounds of continuing pumping the only thing hearable besides Mizuki's small groans of pleasure. 

Yet with two fingers inside of him, he still felt empty.... He wanted to be filled, up to the brim.

Mizuki's eyes casually laid upon the innocent looking, with a rather huge girth, with a rather long extent resting on top of the table. His cock twitched in pleasure, eyes sparkling, a grin covering his face a she simply looked at the rather loving, delicious cucumber.


End file.
